


A Hospital Visit

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: While Jim is unconscious in the hospital, he gets an unusual visitor.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabble Day - due 14 Dec - miracle prompt





	A Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt miracle.

Blair, sitting beside Jim’s hospital bed, glanced again at the IVs dripping into Jim’s arm. The heart monitor was strong and Jim’s color seemed better than it had been when they brought him up from recovery but Blair wouldn’t be happy until Jim opened his baby blue eyes.

“Wake up, Jim,” Blair whispered, reaching out and holding Jim’s hand. “Don’t leave me.”

There was still no answer to his heartfelt plea. There had been no answer for the last eighteen hours, not since Jim had come up from surgery and not since a fever had set in.   
Blair couldn’t believe it had been little over twenty eight hours ago that Jim had been shot by a crack addict high on drugs. He had been coming up from Serena’s lab, when the addict being escorted into the station had slipped his cuffs and grabbed one of the patrolman’s guns. With a scream, the addict started shooting, everyone immediately ducking for cover. Jim, seeing what was happening and seeing Rhonda, Simon’s secretary, coming down the hall carrying Christmas decorations for the bullpen, had pushed Rhonda down and covered her with his own body, taking the shot she would have been hit with. Two of Major Crimes’ detectives had taken down the shooter but not before he had taken out Jim and the patrolmen who were bringing him in. The patrolmen would survive; their wounds were not life threatening but Jim, in saving Rhonda, had taken a direct shot to the chest, leaving his future uncertain at best. Blair could tell the doctors in the ICU unit were worried. They didn’t say he couldn’t recover but they kept talking about his fever and the fact that he hadn’t regained consciousness.

“He will wake up soon,” a gentle voice behind Blair whispered and Blair turned in surprise. He hadn’t heard anyone come in. “Once before I told you ‘I'm here to work a miracle.’ I am here again."

“Gabe?” Blair questioned, standing. “Have you come to help Jim?”

"For He made His angels spirits,” Gabe said softly and placed a hand over the wound in Jim’s chest and another over Blair’s heart. Looking at Jim he added, "He has listened to the whispers of his own heart and has heard the heart of another.”

“Can you save him?”

Gabe gave a gentle smile before stepping back, his hands dropping to his sides. “Some weighed in the balances are not found wanting.”

“That’s from the book of Daniel,” Blair whispered as Jim gave a soft moan. Turning to Jim, Blair reached out to take Jim’s hand and then turned back to…an empty room.

“Thank you,” he whispered as the nurse came in the room and looked at Jim. “He’s waking,’ Blair stated and the nurse nodded before doing a quick exam.

“His fever has come down. He’s responding to the drugs.” She glanced at Blair and smiled. “This is a very good sign,” she said. “I’m going to go get the doctor.”

Blair nodded, watching her leave before turning back to Jim just as Jim’s fingers curled around Blair’s fingers.


End file.
